


Venting

by 8311



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sparring turned sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8311/pseuds/8311
Summary: Zeke comes across Morag staring idly into the Theosir market late at night, a frustrated look on her face, and angry energy pent up inside of her. He suggests a hand-to-hand match while their blades are asleep, however, Morag has been frustrated in more than one way and Zeke uses that to his advantage in the fight.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu & Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Venting

Morag gazed tiredly into the closed market, eyelids weighing down on her like the sun that had set hours ago. Though exhausted, she felt her ears dart to every echo of footsteps, every hoot of an owl, and the occasional murmurs from outside the area that floated inwards. She had tried sleeping, tried really hard, but even the light breathing of Brigid in the bed next to hers at Anastasia’s was a distraction the scale of any other. It didn't really make sense to pretend to be asleep, anyway. At least out here, she felt alone enough to think. 

She thought she had gotten used to the deep frustration bubbling inside her chest over the last few weeks, but today it had made it's home at the base of her throat, taunting her every breath. She squeezed her eyes tightly and exhaled sharply, forcing the energy of a scream silently through her nose. 

She didn't feel a lot better, but she did feel like sharp breathing was no substitute for a good scream, a shout into the void, a guttural growl into the ether. 

This time, the echoing footsteps were louder than before. Was she going crazy? She shut her eyes and sighed. His highness was right. Maybe she should -

"Doing okay there, chum?"

Morag snapped her eyes open and looked up. A grinning face directly pointed down at hers, eyes shining with a strange kindness compared to their usual devilish glint. 

"Zeke." She nodded. 

Uninvited, he sat down next to her on the ground. "A fine night, isn't it?"

She looked at him, and followed her own eyes to where his were looking, up into the sky. The stars shone peacefully, pinpoint light trees in the great forest of the sky. She looked back at him and to her surprise, found him now staring directly at her. 

His face broke into a grin once more. "Now there. I can tell something is on your mind. You seem pent up, pal."

"As usual, too perceptive for your own good." Morag grunted and ran her fingers through the dirt under her, rolling it between her fingers and letting the pieces float back down onto the ground. 

"C'mon then. Up." He leapt to his feet and gestured to the empty ground around them. 

Morag cocked her head. "What do you..."

Zeke grinned even wider and pulled her up by the arm. "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean! Our blades are asleep. So it’s got to be hand-to-hand, man-to-man. Let's do this!" He leaned his face close to hers. "You'll feel better. I know it." 

She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and took a step back. "Zeke, I - I don't think that's..."

"A good idea? Sure it is! I mean..."

Morag gestured to the quietly chatting Noponon the other side of the stone walkway, then to the man strolling through the area, looking at them curiously. 

Zeke sighed. "Alright there, chum." He looked a bit dejected. 

Morag ran her eyes over him, noting his well built arms and defined abdominal muscles. Even at this vulnerable hour, his boisterous façade was awake and well, the combination of thoughtfulness and kindness he truly embodied hidden as usual behind his signature recklessness. She raised her gaze back to his face and saw him watching her curiously. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Looking for something specific? Or..." he flourished his hands towards his head and framed his face with his fingers. "...do you just like what you see?"

She flushed slightly and thanked the darkness for hiding it, her embarrassment at her wandering gaze snapping into a complicated frustration. She gave another sharp exhale. "You are insufferable, Zeke."

His grin only widened. "Come now. If I can't challenge you into a fight, I can at least jolly well taunt you into one." 

“I’m not fighting you out here.” She spoke slowly, and tilted her head slightly sideways. It had been a while since she had sparred with anyone. It had always helped her decompress. And Zeke was an opponent she wouldn’t have to hold back from. 

“To the prince’s suite then!” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the palace. “Now, don’t get any ideas while we’re up there. All I’m saying is that I have what essentially amounts to an empty town square to myself in my wing of the palace. Apparently my dear dad never bloody bothered to move anyone else in there after Pandy and I moved out.” He scowled with distaste. “Sure, plenty of citizens need a warm home, but my father…” He cut himself off. 

Morag was relieved that Zeke was leading the way, so he couldn’t look back at her and see her burning cheeks. Because she did get some ideas when he suggested his wing of the palace. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, they did nothing but remind her of another reason she was frustrated. It had been even longer than the last time she sparred with anyone since she had…

She shook her head violently and grounded herself in the real world, pacing along quickly behind the prince’s strides. “Won’t Pandy mind? I mean, I don’t want to wake her up.”

“Ah.” Zeke nodded. “She’s a jolly night owl. And she has a lot of chums who are still out here. They’re probably causing trouble somewhere, no doubt.”

“Oh. I assumed that - “ she bit her tongue. 

“Assumed what?” The crown prince seemed tickled. 

“Nothing. Forget it.”

He winked at her. “Everyone assumes that.” 

Theoscaldia palace was a world different than Hardaigh palace. The coolness of the guards matched the environment, and the silence around was deafening instead of peaceful. 

Zeke pulled her through a doorway into a small open-air cobblestone square. There was a small patch of grass to the left, in front of a doorway back indoors, presumably the prince’s room.

“Now then. En guarde, chum!” Zeke let go of her arm and posed as if he was holding his sword. 

She couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. She tossed her hat behind her, then set her feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, and curled her hands into loose fists in front of her face, bouncing slightly back and forth on her heels. 

The prince immediately took on an offensive stance, and threw a lighting fast punch at her shoulder. “BEHOLD! THE FIST OF THE THUNDERBOLT!”

They sparred together for what seemed like hours, the prince’s lip split and bleeding slightly, the inquisitor’s hair ruffled. They both breathed heavily with exertion, Zeke shedding his overcoat, and Morag unbuttoning the first two buttons on her coat to let some of the chilled air flow around her. Both could feel the bruises forming on their skin, and they both relished being able to let go and unleash their strength at the other.

“BLAZING KNUCKLES!” 

She barely dodged his punch, then quickly circled around to his side, locking his left arm into hers. He leveraged the follow-through momentum from his last punch to connect his hand with her neck, grabbing it gently, and struggled to push her down to the ground while she twisted his arm counter-clockwise. 

A part of her wondered if…

She deliberately loosened her resistance and the force of Zeke’s pushing sent them tumbling down to the stone. Zeke pulled his trapped arm out of her lock and pressed it to her shoulder, with his other hand still pushing gently down on her neck. He moved his knees to either side of her and brought his face close to face hers. 

She struggled under his grip, frustrated at her moment of weakness, bringing her knee up sharply into his stomach. He gasped with pain and quickly slipped the hand that was on her shoulder down her arm, pinning down her wrist instead. She prepared to raise her other arm to his shoulder so she could knee him again then flip him over herself, but she froze as he gently started moving his thumb up and down her neck.

“Hmmm.” He breathed to himself. She was frozen in place, and her hard breathing had gotten deeper and heavier. He was just trying to figure out where he could push down harder without actually stifling her windpipe, but… he smirked at his realization and brought his face down to her ear. “I didn’t think you would be this easy to beat.” 

She stifled a shudder, but didn’t respond. She willed her arm to grab him roughly, but he anticipated her movement and quickly brought one of his knees up and then down over her palm. He moved his head down to the side of her neck he wasn’t holding and breathed gently, wondering if his hypothesis was correct. 

Morag let out a gentle inadvertent moan at the warmth of his breath. He stood up suddenly, grabbing her roughly and pulling her in through the doorway to his room. 

Before she could process what was happening, he had pinned her body to the wall using his own. He brought his lips to her neck, planting slow and deliberate kisses up and down while fumbling with the rest of the buttons on her coat. 

She curled her hands into the hair at the back of his head while breathing heavily, but he quickly pulled them away to slide the coat off over her arms. 

“Zeke-” she gasped, but he quickly cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, using his tongue to part them. She groaned and bit his lips while he slid his hands slowly down her body onto her hips, then pressed them forcefully to the wall with his own, grinding his growing erection into her. 

“Tell me.” His voice had grown both playful and dark. “You’ve wanted this, haven’t you?” He pulled his face just out of her reach, and grinned evilly. “I’ve seen you looking at me.” 

She reached her hands out up to his shoulders then moved them down slowly over his upper arms, letting herself feel the muscles under her fingers. She could feel how wet she was, and bucked her hips against Zeke’s involuntarily. 

“Hmmm.” He smiled wider and brought his breath back to her neck before sliding up to her ear, biting it gently. “How many nights have you spent in an inn imagining me pinning you down by your neck on the bed and sliding myself into you?”

He undid the button on her pants with one hand and roughly pulled them down to gain access to what was under them. He stroked the outside of her panties gently, feeling how wet they were. She moaned again and grabbed his arms tighter, digging her fingernails into him. She quickly found some semblance of her composure and mirrored his previous motion, pulling his pants down and shivering at his size as she touched his erection over his underwear. She could see some wetness where the underwear had absorbed his precum. 

She grabbed his shoulders again and pushed him back abruptly before dropping down to her knees, taking his underwear down with her. She hungrily licked the precum off of the tip of his cock before leaning her head back and looking him straight in the eyes. 

“And how many nights have you imagined me on my knees in front of you, making you beg for my mercy?” She plunged him deep into her throat, bobbing her head back and forth. He ran his fingers through her hair, his cockiness buried under a mess of desperate moans. With a final suction around his head, she pulled herself back and stood up again, pulling his head roughly towards hers and slamming her lips into his again. 

Not to be outdone, Zeke raised a hand to her neck again, then slid the other into her panties. He dipped two fingers into her, then gently rubbed them over her clit in a circular motion. 

The force of her kissing slacked as she struggled to pull her own shirt off, then tossed it onto the prince’s floor. “One second.” 

Zeke pulled back respectfully, and watched her appreciatively as she undid her own bra, letting her breasts free. Her hair flowed downwards, covering her nipples barely, and he marveled at every inch of her body he could lay his eyes on. She was right, he had imagined this, but it had never crossed his mind exactly how arousing her body would be under her uniform. 

“Your second is up.” His voice was husky, with a dark sort of desperation still behind it. He stepped towards her again and pulled her body towards his, enjoying the feeling of the skin of her breasts against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair as he kissed her more gently than before, then pulled her towards his bed by her hand. 

“I-” she started, then faltered. 

“Is everything okay?” He took a step back from her again, watching her face for any indication. “Let me know if I’ve done anything you don’t want. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, it’s not that.” She placed both her hands on his chest and traced his muscles with her fingertips. “It’s just…been a while.”

He nodded and tilted her chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes. “I’m going to make this the best goddamn experience you’ve ever bloody had. And I’m going to be the one making you beg.” He playfully pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her, kneading her breasts with his hands and hungrily sucking on her neck and decollate, aiming to leave as many marks as he could. He moved one of his hands back down to her vulva, and gently pushed two fingers inside of her, forcing a high pitched moan out of her. He slowly slid his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to rub her clit, then moved to kiss her deeply. 

She ground herself into his fingers, and reached a hand down to grasp his cock, slowly moving up and down as he slid his fingers in and out of her. 

“Please.” She breathed. 

“Please what?” He teased her, pulling his fingers out completely. He focused on massaging her clit, enjoying her inability to speak. “Come now, I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.” He placed his mouth over one of her breasts, gently biting at her nipple then turning to the other one for equal treatment. 

“I want…this.” She tugged harder on his erection, then leaned her head back with a squeak as he pushed his fingers back into her. 

“Not yet.” He chastised. He stood up off the bed and pulled her legs towards the edge, before kneeling in front of her entrance. “I’m hungry.”

He buried his face into her warmth, licking her slit up and down then sucking at her clit with intensity. He gently parted her with his fingers while doing so and slid them back into her, pumping quickly as his tongue moved. 

Her moaning was music to his ears, and he took delight in seeing how loud he could make her. He mused - he never expected her to be a noisy one, but it was always hard to tell. 

“Please…” she begged. 

“I told you, you need to tell me what you want.” He pulled his lips back from her clit and grinned. “I can’t give it to you otherwise.” He kept sliding his fingers in and out of her. 

“You. Inside. Now.” She tried to gather up her most commanding voice, but her last word cracked as he added a finger to his in and out motion. 

He laughed. “Who ever thought I’d have the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain a quivering mess on my bed, begging for me?” He got back on the bed and straddled her again. She leaned up and grabbed at his lips with her own, eagerly exploring his mouth. The taste of herself on his tongue was strange and exciting. 

She impatiently moved a hand back to his penis and guided it towards her entrance, but he grabbed her hand and pinned it by her wrist to the bed. “Nuh-uh,” he murmured.

He used his free hand to slide himself up and down her vulva. Morag groaned impatiently, a sound he felt like he could happily get used to. He slid the tip of himself into her while rubbing her clit, then without warning, slowly pushed himself inside of her. 

She gasped loudly and let out a blissful moan as he slowly pulled himself back out then re-entered her. He brought his lips back to hers and slowly increased the speed of his thrusting, tasting each of her moans and whimpers with his mouth as she leaned into him. 

“Harder.” She breathed. “Faster.”

He couldn’t say no to a lady. He massaged her breasts then slid his hands down to grab her waist tightly while he plunged himself into her roughly, over and over again. She lifted her legs over his shoulders and he grabbed them, thrusting even faster, listening to her noises while making his own, then he quickly pulled himself out of her and laid down on his back. 

“I’m not going to give you everything you want so easily, unfortunately.” He growled at her and grabbed her waist roughly, again, and easily flipped her over onto him. “Ride me,” he commanded, “Ride me until you come.”

She nodded wordlessly and quickly slipped him into her. She grabbed his upper arms and used them to leverage herself back and forth. He placed one of his fingers into her mouth for a moment, feeling her hungrily suck on them before he moved them down to her clit and his other hand onto her ass. 

Morag’s brain was filled with a strange, ecstatic, fog. She was determined to finish him off but she knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until she was done too. She rose and fell faster and faster, burying her face into his neck and biting him over and over again as she squealed and he groaned. He moved the hand that was playing with her clit to her hips and bounced her up and down. 

Zeke groaned into her ears. “I’m close. Do you want me to-”

“No.” She shook her head, still into his neck, then moved to kiss him while she rode faster and faster. She continued to moan into him, biting his lips like she did his neck, and he bit back, digging his nails into her, until she let out a piercing moan and pushed herself down on him as deeply as she could. 

He gasped and felt himself shoot his cum up into her in a warm burst. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, while she panted heavily and leaned down, kissing him deeply and gently. 

“I win.” He smiled at her.

She wasn’t frustrated anymore. And she could get used to losing.


End file.
